


Chicken Soup for the Soul

by ninemelodies



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemelodies/pseuds/ninemelodies
Summary: The first sneeze happens three days and four hours after the Promare leave. Four days after the Promare leave Lio is bedridden with a fever and a cough that resonates deep in his chest.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 7
Kudos: 170





	Chicken Soup for the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> talkin with bean about food and what our parents made for us when we were sick and it spawned this fic.

The first sneeze happens three days and four hours after the Promare leave. Four days after the Promare leave Lio is bedridden with a fever and a cough that resonates deep in his chest. 

Lio is sick. This isn’t surprising. When the Promare were around, they burned every infection off before it even reached Lio’s immune system. It was convenient at the time, but it means that for the last 5 years, Lio hasn’t been building an immunity to anything. 

So Lio is sick, and with Meis and Guiera ALSO sick, Galo is the one tasked with taking care of him. It’s not like he minds. Ignis and the rest of Burning Rescue volunteered him because, well, “Lio trusts you the most!” 

As a kid, Galo was sick a lot. He was a wild child, into anything and everything before his mother could scoop him up and carry him off. And, like most children, Galo loved to stick things in his mouth. 

So yes, Galo was sick a lot as a kid. He doesn’t remember much of what his mom did for him when he was sick. There’s vague flashes of being forced to take icky medicine and washcloths dripping into his hairline. The one thing he does remember though is his mom’s soup. 

She made it for him every time the sniffles started. She never got to pass it on before she died, and it took Galo years to find a recipe that tasted even remotely close, but now he had the chance to pass it on. 

The soup base was a simple chicken noodle soup. It was tasty and filling without being too heavy, but, as it turns out, the secret ingredient to his mom’s soup was Tabasco. A couple of shakes of the bottle had the soup spicy enough to clear sinuses without upsetting stomachs. 

When Galo returns with the soup, Lio is sitting up and is mostly lucid. Galo sets the tray down on the side of the bed and hands Lio the bowl. 

He sniffles pathetically but takes the bowl. Galo doesn’t miss the way Lio leans into the warmth. Lio takes the first bite and isn’t that impressed. It’s warm and soothes his throat somewhat, but he’s tasted enough canned soup in his life to recognize the salty, greasy flavor. He takes a second bite and the warmth continues growing. 

His nose is running now, a constant stream, but he can breathe. That’s new. He turns to Galo and croaks out his question. “What did you put in this?” 

Galo beams. “The secret ingredient is my love!” 

Lio gives off a startled laugh and almost inhales his soup. 

“Don’t laugh!” Galo leans forward on his elbows, making the bed dip with his weight. “My mom died when I was little but...from what I remember, she made me this soup when I was sick. It took me ages to figure out what she put in it that made it so good. It’s love....and some hot sauce.”

Now Lio almost feels bad for laughing. “I...” He isn’t sure what to say. He hasn’t had anyone to take care of him like this in a long time. Meis and Guiera watched over him, but they were just as busy as he was trying to keep their people safe. Lio’s throat is tight, and his eyes are watery, but it’s not from the soup. “Thank you, Galo.” 

Galo’s eyes are soft and his smile is softer. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always you can catch me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/GODF0RSAKEN)/[tumblr](https://ninemelodies.tumblr.com/)


End file.
